


Snark in the Morning

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Chiss, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Shavi wakes up after a night out drinking and finds he’s not alone in his apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empire-at-war](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empire-at-war).



Shavi awoke with a load groan. The bright neon lights of Nar Shaddaa illuminated the room in a way he couldn’t really appreciate right now. His head was killing him and he still felt quite tired. When he wanted to turn over onto his side to fall asleep again the small Chiss discovered he couldn’t. What the hell was going on? He blinked a few times as he regained full consciousness. His wrists were cuffed to the bed… his own bed, he noticed upon closer inspection.

 

Who the fuck tied him up?

And how did he get home?

The last thing he remembered was sitting in a booth at the Slippery Slopes cantina, with Thavari, who brought some of that Mandalorian black ale with her. That was some nasty stuff. He remembered drinking a mug of it, but everything else was either a blur, or nothing.

Shit, he thought to himself. What the hell happened last night? This didn’t look very good. There had to be a way for him to escape from these cuffs? He could get himself out of most of them, escaping from tricky situations was his thing.

~****~

Shavi rubbed his wrists after he freed himself. They were a little tender. Whoever cuffed him did a good job. It had taken him a while. Now that he was free though he could have a look around. A pile of clothes caught his attention and he remembered those were the clothes he was wearing last night. When he picked them up the small Chiss felt like he could burst with anger. The shirt was ruined. It was completely cut to pieces! And his pants… his pants as well! Whoever did this was going to pay.

He walked towards his closet, opened one of the drawers and searched through a hidden compartment. There were quite a few blaster pistols in there, but he was looking for one in particular. He had a blaster for almost every occasion.

For someone who wasn’t particularly stealthy Shavi moved quite silently through his room and opened the door to his living room. The first thing he noticed was how his sofa was littered with pieces of armor. He spotted a jetpack on the seat of his armchair, and a flamethrower on the table, as well as a blaster. They looked vaguely familiar.  
  
A pained groan escaped his throat.

Thavari.

It was her gear littered all over his living room. What was she doing here? He wanted to focus on how he never took anyone to his apartment. It was his private area, his place of zen and peace. He wanted to be outraged over it, but he couldn’t. Thavari’s armor, scattered over his living room. He’d never seen the Mandalorian girl without her armor, she always wore it, wherever she went, and now it was here… and she was not in it.

The sound of water running reached his ears. That let him know where his guest was at least. She was taking a shower. What would she look like naked? Shavi groaned again. He didn’t want to think those thoughts, wanted to be angry at her for entering his domain and cutting up his property. The thought wouldn’t leave his mind though.

Shavi placed his gun on the nearest counter and walked towards the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw her underwear tossed into a corner: boxer briefs and a breast binder. Not the sexiest underwear, but considering her profession it made sense.

A lot of steam came from the shower and it looked like she hadn’t noticed his presence yet. If you have a shot you gotta take it, Shavi thought to himself. Here she was, the Mandalorian pain in the ass, and she was naked. She was naked in his shower. He would be a fool not to use the opportunity to see what she was blessed with when he was wondering about it a moment ago.

Fuck.

He blinked a few times and bit his bottom lip. This was a bad idea, definitely a bad idea. Her ass was glorious, curvy, shaped perfectly and he could see drops of water dripping down her breasts. They were bigger than he’d thought.  
  
Shit, his body was already responding to the sight before him.

“Like what you see, Shavi?”

The small Chiss male tried to ignore Thavari’s nudity now she turned towards him. It was easier said than done. Still, he remembered why he came into the bathroom in the first place. He refused to answer her question, chose to shoot one straight back at her. “What are you doing here? I didn’t invite you to my apartment.”

She placed her hands on hips and tilted her head slightly. “I was looking after your sorry ass, you little shit. One mug of black ale and you’re knocked out. Had to drag your ass all the way back here. Remind me never to feed you that stuff again, because you obviously can’t handle it.” She turned around again to continue washing her hair.  
  
“You cuffed me to my bed! You cut my clothes to pieces!”

Thavari threw a stern glance at him across her shoulder. “You vomited on me, you little shit. You don’t vomit on me and get away with it. Sober you’re already a di'kut, you’re even worse when you’re drunk. Had to get you out of your filthy clothes one way or another, you wouldn’t cooperate one bit.”

He hated when she started spouting Mando'a gibberish, although by now he was very familiar with all the curses the Mandalorians used because Thavari used them frequently in his presence. “I don’t like being cuffed to the bed… I’m not Starv, for crying out loud.”

She turned around in an instant and stared straight into his eyes. “Would you rather I put you in carbonite?”

Shavi opened his mouth to retaliate, but the words didn’t come to him. The only thing on his mind right now was the fact a part of his body existed that was already as hard as if frozen in carbonite. He was fairly certain if she continued to be naked in his presence his condition would get worse.

When he saw her grimacing at him he growled. “What?”

Thavari didn’t seem very impressed by it. “You smell like alcohol and vomit. You need a shower.” To support her words she made some room.  
  
Was she out of her mind? Shavi shook his head, almost couldn’t believe it. “I’m not going anywhere near you, crazy woman.” He would not be able to handle it, stepping inside the shower with her. They were friends, drinking buddies. They got together from time to time to bitch against each other. He’d never even of thought of her that way, looked at her that way… until now.

“Get in the shower. You also need to brush your teeth.” He knew that tone. It was her bossy bitch tone, the one she used when she was in charge of a group of Mandos, dishing out orders. Shavi only heard it once before, as they did not work together. He only happened upon seeing her in action that day because his own job led him there.

It looked like she didn’t give him any other choice. Shavi grumbled, cursing her under his breath, but he did as she told him and started undressing himself. “Crazy ass bitch, ordering me around. This is my shower, not yours. You don’t get to boss me around in my own home.” The prospect of sharing the shower with her did nothing to ease his body’s current state. It only made it worse. His cock twitched at the thought and he didn’t dare to look himself. He could already feel it; he was leaking… a lot.

His shower wasn’t very big and luxurious. Neither was his apartment, he couldn’t afford much. Sometimes he felt he had no space to move in when he was taking a shower by himself. Now she was standing next to him. Fuck, there were only a few inches between them. Why was she so friggin tall? He reached her chin.

Thavari tried her hardest to hide her amusement. He really was small, especially now that he was not wearing his boots. She already noticed earlier that he was sporting quite a bulge in his pants. His erect state seemed to have become worse now he was naked and sharing the shower with her. She couldn’t help but comment on it. “You seem to have a bit of a hard problem. Need someone to take care of it for you?” It was just meant to tease him.

His eyes looked like they were on fire and he turned his hands into fists. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough already, she also had to comment on it? “Well, fuck! Are you doing this on purpose? Do you enjoy torturing me? I thought you knew by now that I’m not St–”

His eyes widened when he found a hand buried in his hair at the back of his neck and a pair of lips pressed firmly onto his. Fuck, Shavi thought to himself as he was pushed against the shower wall. Thavari was kissing him. She was kissing him.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shavi engages in a snark fest with Thavari, among other things.

As suddenly as her lips pressed against his, they pulled away just as swiftly. Shavi almost moaned at the loss, but managed to keep it in. It was over? Already? But the kiss had only just started. He was about to reach for Thavari when a voice in the back of mind reminded him that he was in the middle of chewing the Chiss girl out before she kissed him. “What the fuck!” It all came back to him. “Why the hell did you just kiss me?”

Thavari let go of him and placed her hands on her hips. “To shut you up. You can be cute, Shav, but that mouth of yours ruins everything. As well as that hangover breath of yours. You really need to brush your teeth.”

“You didn’t give me the chance to brush my teeth! And stop calling me that! My name is Shavi. I already have to butcher my name around these parts of the galaxy.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her through narrowed eyes. Did she just call him cute?

Thavari decreased the distance between them again, forcing him to look up at her. “I’ll call you whatever I want. Di'kut, or hut'un, asshole, little shit, pipsqueak.”

Shavi growled at her.“Mandalorian pain in the ass.” That was his favourite name for her. All the jibes at his height were pissing him off, but that didn’t surprise him. She always knew exactly how to push his buttons. “Stop calling me a midget!”

A wicked grin appeared on Thavari’s face. He did not like that look on her face. That always meant trouble for him. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped the moment he felt her fingers wrapping around his raging hard-on. It completely caught him off guard. Shit, he thought to himself, definitely trouble. Her hand was so warm and she held him so firmly in her grasp.

“Or what, Shavi? Tell me, what are you gonna do? Poke me?”

Oh, now she was going to get it. First she kept on mocking his height and now this? He wouldn’t let her get away with that. It didn’t matter she was so much taller than he was. The taller they were, the harder they’d fall. He would bring her down and wipe that smirk off of her face.

His body had other ideas.

The moment she increased her grasp on his hard-on and started stroking him his breath hitched. His eyes rolled back and he stumbled backwards. It was a good thing the wall was close behind him or he would have slipped. She also helped to keep him upright. How the fuck did they get from bitching at each other to naked in his shower? They were still bitching at each other, but that was beside the point. They always bitched at each other, it was how their friendship worked.

Not that he was complaining. For once in his life he wasn’t complaining. “T..Th…Thav…” Shavi couldn’t help moaning her name. It happened before he realized it. He didn’t want to seem desperate, but he didn’t get laid very often and the last time was quite a while ago. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting into her hand. “F..f.fuck… ah.” The small Chiss didn’t want to look at her, he knew how hard he was and he also knew he was leaking precum all over her hand and the floor.

Thavari was focused upon the handjob she was giving him. One thing that surprised her was how wet he was. His cock was already slick with precum before she wrapped her hand around him. She slipped her other hand behind his head and kept him in place, forced him to look at her. That wicked smile was still on her face. “I’ve only just started.”

Shavi did not want to see that smirk. He wanted to look away, turn his face to the side, but the grip she had on his head was as firm as her grasp on his cock. His eyes squeezed shut and he hoped he wasn’t blushing. She would not let him live it down if he was blushing. “Shut up.”

She released his cock and looked at the precum coating her fingers. It was quite sticky. “Such a horny little boy.”

This was totally embarrassing. Why did she have to pay so much attention to his problem? Couldn’t she just shut up and fuck him already if she was planning on doing that? This whole thing was weird in itself. Thavari was his drinking buddy, his snark bro. Never once did he look further than that, until now… Because well, she was right in his face now. No denying she was a woman. Her voice sounded a bit distant to him, as she continued to make remarks at him. Perhaps he could just shove her down onto her knees and make her suck him. That would shut her up. Shavi was not delusional though. This was Thavari he was dealing with and he was not strong enough to get her to budge.

He had to do something to get her to shut up about his problem. “Don’t you have anything better to do with that mouth of yours? Since you’re so fascinated with my dick, maybe you should do something with it.”

She pulled her hand away from and pushed Shavi back against the wall. Thavari’s eyes darkened considerably. “Keep talking like that and I’m gonna ignore your cock for a while. I’ll decide what happens, not you.”  
  
Shavi rolled his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not Starv? He might get turned on when you act like this, but I don’t.” That gave him another idea. This time it was his turn to have that wicked glimmer in his eyes, that smirk on his face. “You’re so worked up. He hasn’t called you in a while, has he?”

Yes! That was it. He saw the expression on her face change and grinned. Victory was his, or wasn’t it?

His breath was knocked out of his lungs when she grabbed his head and pressed her mouth harshly upon his. Shavi thanked the maker, whoever it was, for that wall behind him, because he would not be standing upright still if it hadn’t been.

She kissed ferociously, firmly, exactly the same way she hunted. He knew how she hunted, had seen it before, yet he was still not prepared for this. Thavari demanded and he could not deny her, nor did he want to. She didn’t leave him a lot of space to move in, but that gorgeous body was now so close to him and he wanted to touch. He just didn’t know where to start.

Those lovely big breasts? They looked so nice and firm, her dark gray nipples already hard. Or that perfectly shaped ass? He couldn’t really see where his hands were going, he just reached for her and hoped for the best. After some clumsy fumbling his hands found her hips.

Thavari absorbed the moan that escaped his lips with her mouth and used the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She pulled at his hair and kept his face tilted upwards. It wasn’t often she kissed a man who was smaller than her. Usually it was the other way around. He returned her kisses a bit clumsily. It was funny to her how he could have such a big mouth, but was so compliant when she told him what to do. Another moan escaped his throat when she lured his tongue out of his mouth and gave him a taste of what she could do to his cock later.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths they spent a few moments just looking at each other, panting, as the shower poured water over the both of them. There were no snarky remarks this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shavi belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun in the shower for Shavi.

Shavi pulled Thavari against him and kissed her where he could reach her. Why did she have to be so friggin tall? The highest he could reach was her throat. That would have to do then. Finally he was getting a taste of that gorgeous body and he lapped at her skin, suckled on it like a starving man. He wanted Thavari to get as worked up as he was.

He kept on suckling lower and lower, until he reached her breasts. They were bigger than his hands. He spent several moment just weighing them in his hands, looking at them in wonder. “Your breasts don’t fit in my hands. They are too big.”  
  
She arched an eyebrow and glared at him. “Not my fault your hands are too small.” They grinned at each other. Thavari placed her hands upon his and showed him how she liked to be touched. Eventually she let him explore on his own. Her breathing deepened, slowed down. His touch was rough, but not unpleasant. In fact, she rather liked it. She didn’t want to be treated like a fragile delicate doll, because she was anything but that. She gasped when he massaged them and bent down to suckle on them, buried her hands into his hair and clutched him to her.

As much as he wanted to comment on that, feeling triumphant because she was finally letting him know that this did not leave her unaffected, he couldn’t, not when he had her breasts in his mouth. He could get used to this, he decided with a grin on his face.

She’d already touched him, knew how much he was leaking and Shavi wanted to touch her too, find out how wet she was. First things first though, a squeeze of that perfect ass. His hands massaged and squeezed her behind, fingers digging into the flesh. He moaned at the thought of feeling her on top of him, riding him. She gyrated her hips in response. So, she liked this. He had to remember that.

Shavi’s breath hitched the moment his fingers brushed against the insides of Thavari’s thighs. He bit his bottom lip. Reaching for her pussy, finding a comfortable way to stand so he could feel her proved to be a problem.“Darn it, woman. How am I supposed to touch you when your stature is preventing me from doing just that?”

The young Mandalorian chuckled. “You mean your small stature.” He growled at her words, but only heard her laugh again in response. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him downwards. “You could also get on your knees, you know.”

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you? I bet you have Starv on his knees for you everrgrrttg…” Before he could finish the sentence Thavari pushed him down onto his knees and pressed herself down onto his mouth. “No,” she answered carelessly. “I’m usually sitting on his face. Him on his knees comes later.” She lifted one of her legs to give him better access and grabbed hold of his head with one hand, using the other to support herself against the wall. “Now stop talking about Starv. I’m here with you, not him.”

Shavi dug his fingers into her buttocks to keep her in front of his face and bring her closer to him. Fuck, she was wet, dripping down her thighs and onto his face. It was almost similar to how he leaked. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lap at her. This wasn’t…He didn’t really know how to do this. It was something he hadn’t done a lot before.  
  
Thavari leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her hips moved of their own accord, gyrating, thrusting back and forth against Shavi’s tongue and lips. She knew she shouldn’t compare, but it happened automatically. Compared to Starv’s oral talents Shavi’s paled considerably. Ofcourse the different was that Starv was very experienced and she didn’t think Shavi was. Everything about Shavi’s behavior told her he didn’t have a lot of experience yet. That wasn’t a problem. Everyone was a beginner at some point. With a few pointers here and there he could improve a great deal already. She ran her fingers through his hair and yanked his head back.

“What the fuck, Thav? What did you do that for?” The small Chiss man reached behind his head,

She soothed the spot on his head by touching him gently and looked down upon him. “You’re not gonna make a lot of girls happy that way, Shavi. Why don’t you watch me for a moment, see if you catch on. Feel free to join in once you do.” She tickled his neck shortly, knowing what tickling did to him.

Shavi did as he was told. He breathed deeply and slower, eyes focused upon Thavari’s hand as it reached down between her thighs. Watching her touch herself was exciting. He reached down, taking himself in hand, stroking his cock lazily. Thavari didn’t moan a whole lot he discovered. She groaned and growled. That was new.

Her breathing became shorter and faster as time progressed. She also leaked considerably and that made him want to taste her again. This time he followed Thavari’s instructions, and released his cock, to slide two fingers in next to hers. There was that hand again on the back of his head, pushing him towards her.

“Haar'chak,” she cursed above him and started trembling. What happened next Shavi did not see coming at all. She was coming, that much was clear. Her body convulsed involuntarily and as she did so, quite an mount of fluid gushed onto his face, dripping down his cheeks and chin. His eyes widened and he reached up to touch it. “Are you trying to drown me?”

Thavari dropped down on top of him as she was trying to catch her breath, lapping her juices up as they continued dripping down Shavi’s face. “Yeah, I thought: Let’s try something new, let’s drown him. You know, see what it’s like.”

They spent several moments laughing about that, until Thavari reached for him and wrapped her hand around his cock again. It was a bit of a hassle getting comfortable enough on the shower floor to be able to give him a blowjob, while he was also sitting down, but she managed to make it work. Shavi’s eyes widened when he felt her slide her tongue from the tip all the way down and back up again. She repeated the motion, kept her eyes on him the entire time, and he moaned helplessly. Once her lips engulfed the tip his eyes squeezed shut and his head rolled back against the shower wall. “F..f..fuck, Thav.”

He reached for her head and pushed her down, forcing her to take as much from him inside her mouth as she could manage. His hips thrust up into her mouth involuntarily, he couldn’t it. It just felt so good to have her taste him. Her mouth was so warm, so wet and inviting. It was almost too much for him to take. He didn’t think he could get any harder or last very long.

If she continued like this he certainly wouldn’t last long enough to enjoy her on top of him and he wanted that badly. Now that he’d experienced how she came on him he wanted to feel her around his cock because he was damn sure it felt amazing. “St..stop, Thav. Stop.”

Shavi blinked a few times when he saw the saliva dripping down her cheek as she looked up at him. “If you keep doing that… I won’t be able to last. Need you on me.”

He reached for her and pulled her on top of him. This was his favorite position, her on top. She straddled him in reverse and leaned back against him. A set of curses found their way out his mouth when she rolled her hips against his, grinding on him. Shavi placed his hands on her hips and guided her towards taking him.

They moaned in unison as Thavari sank down upon his cock. He grabbed hold of her ass, groping it, digging his fingers into the flesh of her buttocks. She was so wet, so slick, warm and tight. All he could think of was her moving up and down on him, gyrating her hips. He watched her move as those strong legs kept her up.

One of her hands slipped behind her back, fingers glistening in the light of the shower. Shavi’s eyes were focused upon it, watching those fingers slide towards her asshole. He moaned loudly when he saw two of her fingers slide in with ease. They moved in and out of her asshole in the same rhythm as she rode him.  
  
Shit, he was so close, couldn’t hold it in much longer. He was going to come. Accompanied by a couple of grunts he spilled inside her. Her muscles were clenching him, milking him. He couldn’t do anything afterwards, just sit still and catch his breath. Thavari leaned back against him, let his cock slip out of her, as she too caught her breath.

Shavi grunted and pushed against her hips. “Get off me, crazy woman, you’re crushing me.”

Thavari reached next to her as she rested against his shoulder. She pulled his nose. “Stop complaining, you little shit. It’s a good thing we’re in the shower already.”

“Why is that?”  
  
She chuckled and pointed to her thighs and his stomach. “We need one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shavi belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Shavi belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


End file.
